Kung Fu vs. Qong Fu
The Loungers hear of a brutish thug from the AUU terrorizing the Valley of Peace. This thug is a disgraced Qong Fu master that aims to destroy all of Kung Fu in an effort to reclaim his honor and restore the life he was robbed of. This Qong Fu master is the infamous Qoai, a Kelk with rough and powerful techniques and fighting skill, aiming to augment himself with his magic stolen Zyaūar blades. Now with him proving too good for the heroes, they must find a way to stop him from exterminating Kung Fu just for honor. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Qoai's Defeat' *Qoai laid defeated, his blades destroyed and powers gone, Kung Fu was saved and restored........ *Qoai: "(The Heroes stood their ground)..... Why, misfits?..... Why, are you so against letting me redeem my honor?" *Jokey: "Because genisiding another fighting sytile out of existence is kinda a dickish way to do it." *Qoai: "Ugh..... IT WAS NEVER ANYTHING PERSONAL AGAINST KUNG FU?! I didn't came to try and destroy it because of any animosity torwords it?! I, was only trying to restore my honor and the life I lost?!" *Pho: "Okay, enlighten us, Master Crazy! How was destroying Kung Fu gonna get your life back and not, say, MAKE YOU MORE HATED BY YOUR OWN PEOPLE THEN YOU ARE CURRENTLY?!" *Qoai: "I-...... Well...... Actselly..... Warley never spefificifived how it would be so, he, he just said that-" *Sonny: "Qoai, he LIED to you! He talked you into trying to destroy Kung Fu so this planet will be left defenceless to his forces establishing bases here without Kung Fu Masters interfearing with them. You were just an exterminator to what he deems problematic to his ideal bases here?! He wants Kung Fu gone so he can have little resistence in establishing Deviation bases here!" *Qoai: "...... He used me...... Like a puppet?! (He looks at the approuching Deviation Space Station).... (A Hologram of Minister Scar-eyes came up)." *Scar-Eyes: "Qoai, I want a progress report on Kung-Fu's extermination! You better give me good news!" *Qoai: "...... YOU LIED TO ME?!" *Scar-Eyes: "(Got surprised!)" *Qoai: "YOU USED ME AS A MEANS TO GET RID OF THE ONLY THING A THREAT TO YOUR PRECIOUS BASES BEING BUILDT ON THIS WORLD: IT'S ONLY PROTECTOR, KUNG FU?!" *Scar-Eyes: "(Realises that the Loungers were here as well)..... Oh shit. There goes the base plans. Duh, I mean, what Warley meant is, that destroying Kung Fu is but step one of getting your life back, Qoai, I-" *Qoai: "SILENCE?! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE?! INSTEAD, I HAVE A BETTER WAY TO REDEEM MY HONOR: YOUR DESTRUCTION?!" *Scar-Eyes: "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO, QOAI, WAIT, I- (Qoai leaped up and jumped all the way into the Deviation Space Station) NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO-" *The Hologram died as the Space Station started to blow up, explouding in a fantasic display as the group stared shocked! *Pho: "...... Is.... Is he...?" *Zhigu: "Afraid so. He must've realised that he had no hope in redemption with Qong Fu after nearly murdering Kung Fu, so, to prove real remorse, he sacriviced himself and used his own body to destroy the Space Station." *Sonny saw that other Deviation ships and Space Stations were retreating. *Sonny: "Well thankfully, it was enough to scare the basturds away." *Chao: "Indeed. With Kung Fu saved and stronger then ever, they realised that they have no hope in harming it ever again, now that their slave turned against them." *Sonny: "..... I wish Qoai didn't had to do that....." *Chao: "Do not weep for him, Sonny. In his death, he gave himself redemption for playing the fool for these rogues." *Sonny: "..... Then I'm gonna make sure the Qong Fu Masters are aware of this!" *Zhigu: "Then I must help you by speaking for you, since Sea Squirls are still exiled from our home universes. I can't guarrentie that Qoai's name will be celebrated from this, but I will promise you, that Qoai's end will not go un-noticed for this." Transcript Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 2 Episodes